goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 80
Message (伝言, Dengon) is the 80th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the Yubari mine, Sugimoto attempts to make his way out of the mines, crawling with Shiraishi unconscious on his back. With tears in his eyes and scarf over his mouth, he wonders if he is going in the right way to the exit. Elsewhere, Ogata wonders the same thing as he crawls out of the debris. He then spots Edogai who had succumbed to his wounds under the pile of rubble. Just then, a miner shouts out to him that he is going the wrong way. In another location, Tsukishima is crouched on the ground coughing in pain. Sugimoto is able to find an exit that had been boarded up and attempts to tear it down with his rifle. He is able to make a small opening and puts Shiraishi's face to it so that he can breathe some clean air. However, Ushiyama comes barging in, breaking the wooden boards, and grabbing the pair to carry to safety outside where Kiroranke and Asirpa are. Ushiyama and Asirpa instantly recognizes each other as he puts Sugimoto and Shiraishi down. As he gulps down some clean water, Sugimoto asks Ushiyama why he is here. Ushiyama says that he came to Yubari with another person and that he had just seen Sugimoto and Shiraishi riding in a mine cart. Ogata then pops out and says that they should bring Sugimoto's group along to explain the situation. Back at the Edogai store, Ogata shows off Edogai's works to the others and confirms that Edogai himself has died. He warns about Tsukishima and assumes that if he's still alive, that there will be fake skins out there. Ogata asks Ushiyama if he had called Hijikata, to which Ushiyama confirmed that he should be here soon. Just then, Hijikata picks up a cat and enters the room carrying a fake skin and says that they need to find a way how to discern the fake skins from the real ones. In Otaru, Tsukishima covered with ashes and carrying the bag of skins makes his report to Tsurumi. Tsurumi was able to acquire the fake skins and admires it, saying that artists have a great desire to leave behind works of art for the ages and that there is nothing greater than to leave behind works that will have an enormous impact on the world. Tsukishima was able to relay the last message to him, which is just one word "iron". Tsurumi reveals that he had gotten a report about the situation in Yubari, which must mean that Edogai had passed away. He then thanks Tsukishima for his hard work and tells him to take a long rest. As Tsurumi ponders on Edogai's words, he stares out the window and gets a feel for the rain with his glove. He then touches a pot to reveal that the water had brought out the tannins and reacted to the iron, revealing black markings on the skins. Tsurumi then made a resolve to not let Edogai's sacrifice go to waste. Character Appearances (in order) *Yasaku Edogai *Tsukishima *Maeyama (cover) *Saichi Sugimoto *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Asirpa *Kiroranke *Toshizou Hijikata *Tsurumi Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8